Secrets, Gregory House OneShot House MD
by StaticElectra
Summary: House x OC. OC meaning my Own Character, not Out Of Character which is OOC. Don't get them confused people.


**Secrets – A Gregory House Story**

"HOUSE!" Wilson screamed as he knocked on his door, "open the door I know your in there!" Foot steps could be heard coming closer to Doctor Gregory House's front door.

"What?" A agitated House stood at the door, he wore nothing but a pair of cotton bottoms.

"A hooker? A hooker? Seriously House just cause you like to have fun with some disease ridden women who probably has more STDs that the research department has in storage. Doesn't mean I want them knocking on my door asking 'are you Doctor Cancerous?' and you want to know the best bit? She still wanted to be paid!" House stood with a smirk across his face as he listened to his best friends rant.

"Of course she wanted to be paid. You received a service a service that she expects to be paid for." Wilson's eyes nearly popped out and anger coursed through his next words.

"No I did not receive a service nor did I want one!" House just smirked as he listen.

"Greg?" The smirk on House's face disappeared in seconds as a questionable expression appeared on Wilson's. A women emerged from around the corner. As she spotted Wilson her expression changed from confusion to surprise. Wilson turned to House so quickly it was unbelievable.

"A HOOKER? You got a hooker here? What is she the sister of the one you sent to mine?" House became uncomfortable quickly but before he could say anything the women spoke up.

"Call me a hooker one more time and I'll knock your God damn teeth out." Her eyes glared at Wilson as she stood a few feet behind House not totally viewable from Wilson's position. She turned her attention towards House a calm yet tired expression on her face. "I'm ganna go make so hot chocolate and coffee." She turned and left the room heading straight into the kitchen.

House took a deep breath as she left the room watching her carefully as she left. He turned back to Wilson once she was gone, holding the door open he nodded for Wilson to come in. As he entered House closed the door behind behind him and walked carefully on his feet to the sofa. Wilson stood by the sofa spotting the silhouette of the women in the dark kitchen as she walked around making the drinks.

"She's not a hooker." Wilson turned to House as he spoke seeing a smirk across his face. There was a difference in this smirk that Wilson noticed straight away, he was smiling as well, Gregory House was smiling.

"Your smiling," Wilson said in disbelieve, his eyes wide with shock. "Well who is she then, a long lost relative?" House just smirked all the more.

"Close, she's my fiancée." Wilson choked on air at what he heard.

"Your joking right. I mean, you getting married? How and when?" The shock was evident on Wilson's face as he stared at House in shock. The kettle in the kitchen could be heard as it popped off. Only then did Wilson realize that she could still hear them both.

"Met her in a café, had some dates, had some great sex, got together, after her the killer question, got turned down a good 50 times, then finally she said yes, about 5 months ago." Wilson stood for a while until he finally sat down staring at the coffee table in front.

"How long have you been with her?" His voice had turned calm as he realized just how serious House was being. "And just out of curiosity, did you by any chance send the hooker round mine so I would come here, moan at you, and meet her?" Wilson smirked at the end of his sentence as he looked over at House. House in turn smirked right back.

"Now why would I do that?" Wilson chuckled as his friend. "Been with her for about 9 months now." He said smiling at the memories.

"By the sounds of things you guys have sorted it out." Wilson turned to see the woman from before. Her natural light blonde hair was tired loosely at the her shoulder, the length of it hung down her front over her shoulder down to just below her hip. Her lush forest green eyes glowed in the dark giving a sparkling illusion. She stood at about 5 foot 10 inches and if Wilson had to guess she would be a very slim person. If she wasn't pregnant that is.

Wilson jumped to his feet as he saw her bulging stomach, his mouth was slightly open as he stared at her stomach. She stood with three mugs smirking at Wilson's reaction. Stepping forward his eyes followed her as she went to put two of the mugs on the coffee table. Wilson quickly recovered from his initial shock and grabbed the two mugs before she struggled to place them on the table.

"Thanks, you must be James Wilson Greg's friend." She smiled at his still gob smacked expression.

"Wilson I would like you to meet Elle or Eleanor Pain, my fiancée and soon to be mother." Wilson looked between the two both smirking as he stood there in shock. Elle walked around the table and handed the cup in her hand to Greg, he placed it on the table and shifted forward on the sofa as she turned to sit down beside him. Greg placed one arm around her back attaching his hand to her elbow firmly. His other hand grabbed her Elbow on his side to help ease her into the chair. She groaned slightly at the effort but sat back with a smile all the same her left hand sat restfully on her stomach. Greg was also smiling at her, he grabbed the mug he took from her and handed it back reaching for one of the other two he diverted his attention to his standing friend.

"You ganna sit down or stand there and stare at my sexy arse woman all day?" Wilson seemed to snap out of it suddenly as he slowly sat down, grabbing a mug afterwards.

"Your pregnant?" Wilson asked although not looking at her.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Elle said smiling at her sarcastic remark.

"Oh God are you like a female version of House?" Wilson asked.

"Pretty much, but I'm not a total jerk like him, also I'm younger and way more good looking." She said with a innocent smile.

"You wish" Greg replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Umm, God you make the best coffee ever, you gotta try it Wilson." Wilson stared at the mug before taking a cautious sip.

"Wow, that is good. In fact it's amazing" he said looking at the creator. Silence followed soon after as Wilson absorbed all the information.

"We're getting married one month from now, my parents are coming to visit in two days, and I'm taking Elle in with me tomorrow to get her first scan done." Wilson looked at Greg as his expression held one of seriousness and worry. Greg's eyes kept glancing at Elle who was rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly as her eyes stared at the bookshelf scanning the collection they held.

"Wait her first scan? She looks like she's ready to go in two or three months." Wilson spoke as his brow knotted with mysterious worry. At his words both Elle and Greg smiled widely.

"It's twins at the least. I've been watching her weight and by the fact that she's only getting larger around her stomach means it's got to be twins maybe triplets." Wilson's mouth fell open for the third time that day, although he recovered quicker this time. "My parents don't have a clue about Elle let alone a marriage or a baby. I plan on telling them at a restaurant when they get here. Hopefully dear old dad won't kick up a scene." Greg's expression became one of anger for a view seconds before he smiled lovingly once again, "although mum's ganna be over the moon."

Elle placed her mug in her left hand, using her right one to hold Greg's hand reassuringly. Greg took a deep breath before looking Wilson in the eye.

"Which is where you come in." Wilson looked slightly worried for a moment before relaxing slightly, "as you can see carrying possible triplets takes it toll on Elle,her body wasn't very strong to begin with and I'm worried that all the activity in the next month will be to much for her." The determination radiated throughout House as he showed his friend how much he trusted him, trusting him with his soon to be wife and children.

"What you need me to do House?" Wilson replied his friendship shown in his words.

"I want you to help me with Elle, come in with up tomorrow as I take her in to get her scan. I'm also going to be telling Cuddy about us not forgetting the three ducklings. After all I intend to use them as well. But mainly I want you to stick by Elle, helping her where needed. Just like me she's stubborn and will try to do things herself when really she shouldn't even be thinking of doing them. Also I would appreciate it if you came to the dinner with my parents. If things get heated I want you to get Elle out and take her back here to relax. And last not least I got a favour to ask."

Wilson stared at Greg with listening intently. He understood entirely why Greg was asking this. Having twins is quiet a strain on the human body, triplets even more so. But by the way Greg said her body wasn't very strong to begin with sounded like she had a very fragile body. Also he knew full well that his father would either react very encouragingly about all this or will comment on how Greg is not a father figure and will push him and Elle down into depression.

"Of course I'll come in with guys tomorrow, I'll shift some things around so I can stay by while Elle is there and until the others have calmed down about it all. As for your parents I can fully understand why you want me there and I'll be there as long as you want or need me there. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier but congratulation seriously, I never thought you would ever be able to do this Greg and I'm just happy. I can see you make Eleanor happy to which is way more important than your happiness. And finally as long as the favour involves no illegal action I'm pretty sure I'll be able to help." Wilson smiled widely throughout his speech, he was truly happy for them and as long as Greg wasn't hurting Elle mentally or physically he would continue being happy.

"Call me Elle James, I prefer it over Eleanor."

"Yeah beside Eleanor is her sex call." Elle hit Greg lightly at his words but a light blush could be seen creeping up her neck.

"Anyways, the favour we would like to ask is that you be the babies god father." Elle asked. Wilson was in shock, his expression was unreadable and Elle was nervous about his answer, although not as nervous as Greg. He was 99.9% sure he would say yes but that .1% had him worrying like no tomorrow. Suddenly Wilson broke into a wide smile.

"Of course! I'd love to be!" Elle smiled and laughed.

"Well then I would like a hug from my kids god father so get your arse over here cause I'm not getting up." Wilson laughed lightly smiling like no tomorrow. He got up swiftly and walked around the coffee table, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug. She in turn wrapped her arms around him. Elle turned her head slightly and smiled lovingly at Greg who had been smiling at her lovingly since she demanded the hug. As Wilson let go he stood up straight.

"Well congratulations once again. I wish you'd told me sooner though House I could of helped."

"Sorry didn't need help getting her pregnant. Nice try though." Greg smirked at his friends who in turn smiled back.

"I better get going. I'll see you two in the morning in the parking lot." Wilson stood and walked towards the door. He stopped as soon as he saw Elle trying to get up. "Oh no it's okay you relax I'll see myself out."

"Don't flatter yourself I need to get up to go to bed, again my I add. Plus these kids are squeezing the last of the liquid out of my bladder." She placed her hand on the end of the sofa to try and lever herself up, Greg shifted forward to help supporting her other arm. Quick on his feet Wilson grabbed her arm she placed on the sofa and wrapped his other arm behind her back and under her other arm. With little difficulty him and Greg combined lifted her up with ease. "Thanks."

She walked slowly towards the bathroom closing the door behind her as House and Wilson watched her with cautious eyes.

"You better take good care of her House, I mean it. I may have only just meet her but I can already see that she's something special." Wilson chuckled to himself as he thought of something "I can see why you kept her a secret." House smirked at his friends remark.

"Whys that then? Got no competition with you. She thinks your gay. After all how many wife's you had?"Wilson just smirked at his friend still amazed by his happiness.

"I'll see you tomorrow House. Don't be late." Wilson open the door and left. House closed it behind him, locking it afterwards. The flush of the toilet was House's signal that Elle was done in the bathroom. Limping down the hallway he opened the bathroom door. He stopped instantly as he saw his soon to be wife trying to get up on her own.

"I thought I told you to wait for me? I gave you direct orders not to strain yourself." He said as he grabbed her gently and pulled her upright.

"Didn't know going for a piss was straining myself." She remarked with a sly smirk.

"Well it is so no more peeing for you." He joked in return. She chuckled at his joke happy that he had finally told his best friend about her. She knew he didn't keep it a secret because he was selfish or ashamed of her but mainly because he was afraid of what he might say to her. Afraid that he might mention all the things he had done in his past and scare her away from her. Not that she didn't know already, she knew about most of them. The ones she didn't know about where probably the ones he didn't even remember or think to mention.

Snapped out of his thinking by her long thin arms wrapped around his neck he inhaled her smell.

"Come on lets go to bed, we've got a long month ahead of us." She smiled at him lovingly as he directed her to the bedroom. Easing her on to the bed he slid in behind her pulling the thin sheet over them, then a small blanket over himself. Being pregnant had given her a higher temperature than himself. Wrapping his arms around her he inhaled once again her delicious smell.

"love you" he whispered as he pulled her close relaxing in his spot. With her back to him she gripped his hand around him and squeezed slightly.

"Love you too."


End file.
